Ice Age: Happy Family
by IceAger
Summary: This is my sequeal for 'That Lying, Cheating Saber' and you may need to read that to fully understand. Shira's cubs are born and enimies and friends are returning! What will happen to Lotus? Mostly about Shira and Diego and their family. Just general craziness of the herds life and a new adventure. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO'NT Own Ice Age**

**Title: Happy Family**

**Chapter 1**

**Note: This is the sequeal for 'That Lying, Cheating Saber?' and to fully understand this story you may need to read that first. I suppose this story is just about the general life in the herd after everything they've been through.  
P.S. Lots of enimies shall return! And I know the name of this storyt is bad but when it's done or maybe just after some chapters I might go back and change it.**

* * *

_(Diego's P.O.V)_

"They're perfect." I said looking down at my newly born cubs. Shira had just given birth to a boy and a girl. Onami, my new son, had light-gold fur with sapphire blue eyes while Luna, my new daughter, had her mothers fur and my emerald green eyes. Both were stunning to look at. The rest of the herd entered the cave to see the new cubs. Lotus playfully bounced over to her neice and nephew and looked at them with loving eyes.  
"When they're older I'm going to be their best friend and I'll teach them to hunt and we'll have lots of fun!" She declaired. A thought occoured to me for what she had just said.  
"I'll have to teach you to hunt and fish soon Lotus, but only if you stop getting into trouble with Crash and Eddie." I told her. She was Shira's little sister had a taste for adventure and was always playing pranks with the possums, Crash and Eddie. Recently I had even found a stink bomb hidden in the cave.  
"So Diego, can I babysit for you?" Sid asked. I didn't even have to think about it.  
"Not gonna happen Sid." I shrugged. Sid punted the ground and went off to find breakfast for him and Granny.  
"Aren't they adorable!" Ellie exclaimed, picking up Onami with her trunk and then puting him down again. "Feirce just like his farther." Manny smiled looking at me.  
"Well they're definately cuter than Sidney." Granny said. Actually I think she _laughed_ when she said it.  
"Hey! Granny don't you think I'm cute?" Sid moaned, coming into the cave with a armful of fruits. "Eat up little Luna!" He said trying to feed a apple to Luna. Shira growled at him, joined by me. "I just thought they could be vegetarian..." Sid mumbled.  
"No saber's vegetarian Sid!" Manny sighed.  
"Sid I don't want you doing anything crazy with my cubs, okay?" Shira told him.  
"Well I'm going to go hunting. Anything you want Shira?" I asked.  
"Antelope for the cubs but only a small one if you can find one. For me, any fish will do." She answered.  
"Right, see you soon!" I said leaving the cave.  
"And don't talk to any strange saberess!" Shira callded after me.

_(Lotus's P.O.V)_

I nudged my new neice's head but she began crying.  
"Sweetie why don't you go out to play and leave me with the cubs?" My big sister Shira asked.  
"Okay Shira, bye." I sighed.  
"Don't wonder too far!" She called back. I snook through the forest looking for Adventure. Soon I heard a rustling noise behind me and started running wildly from the monster. That's what Eddie had taught me to do in emergencies. I heard something following me and I didn't dare look back. It sounded like a four legged monster. I couldn't keep running, I was already begining to tire. I heard it pounce and it had pinned me down. Gathering all my bravery, I opened my eyes and saw, to my surprize, a saber. He was about my age with brown fur and hazel eyes. Immediately he got of me and blushed uncontrolably.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I tried catching up to you to explain but you were so fast and-"  
"It's okay. My friend Eddie taught me to do that in emergencies." I laughed.  
"Oh the possum?" He asked.  
"Yeah how do you know?" I asked suspitionsly. He struggled to answer before saying he'd seen me before with him. I don't think I belive him.  
"Well I'm Lotus." I smiled.  
"I'm Azer." He grinned. Then he leaned forward and kissed my cheek! I couldn't believe it!  
"Sorry, it's just that... err..." Then I realized there was a weasel on his back. He had been there the whole time just watching!  
"Oh who's that?" I asked trying to forget about the awkwardness that had just happened.  
"Oh yeah. Lotus meet my friend Buck."

* * *

**WOAH! BUCK IS BACK?! Crazy for the first chapter, I know. I wanted to get Buck in this story so ya. Short chapter like always. I'm sorry about that but yeah. The cubs sound cute though and where's this strange saber come from and why was he watching Lotus? Glad I've gotten this story started and since it's the start of a new story, I shall not be trying to kill a charcter... FOR NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Happy Family**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_(?'S P.O.V)_

"Look, you make sure that brat of yours does his job or I'll gut him from the inside out. He needs to find out everything he can from a distance or make friends with the cub. I want the revenge I've been waiting so long for. On all of them. Even the old sloth has to suffer." I spat into the male saber's face. I didn't care how long I've been waiting. I shall get my sweet revenge soon...

_(Lotus's P.O.V)_

"Nice to meet you Buck." I smiled at the weasel. He jumped of Azer's back and ran his finger down one of my teeth. I shook his hand away and he gave me a funny look.  
"Like a little girl's but not just any little girl's." He said to me. I looked at Azer who just shrugged. "By any chance would you be related to Diego?" He asked.  
"Not by blood but technically, he's my brother in law." I replied.  
"It must have rubbed off on you, now take me there!" He leaped onto my back and ordered me to take him to Diego. I started running to my cave with Azer. It seemed like he knew the way their better than I did. When we got there he jumped off and shouted into the cave, "Buck is back!". Everyone in the cave ran towards him accept Granny, Peaches and Shira. Shira was cuddling her cubs close so Buck wouldn't hurt them. I hung back with Azer at the foot of the cave.  
"Buck? How did you get here?" Manny asked.  
"Long story mammoth. Ah is that Peaches? I remember when she was born, caused a lot of trouble she did." Buck said.  
"Mom, is that the Buck you told me about?" Peaches asked Ellie.  
"The one and only" She smiled.

"Now for the story of how I got here!" He said, running over by the fire and getting comfy. "Right well, I was fighting Rudy when cracks came into the dino world, like a earth quake. Rudy went wild and flung me up into the air. When I looked down as I was shooting up, I saw him fall down into a giant crack. I ended up in your world and their was a giant wall cooming into crush me so I had to get Buck Wild. I swung onto a vine and got up as high as I could onto the wall. I climbed up and up and up and up and up till finaly I came to the top of the wall. Really I just sat up their while it was moving. After a while it was starting to be sorta destroyed. Hard to explain really. So I had to swing off and since then I've just been wondering." He said.

I listened in awe. I wished I could have adventures like that, fighting dinos. I looked across at Azer. It was getting late.  
"I better go. Bye Lotus." He smiled. I only just realized what a nice smile he had. Something was holding me back though. Something wasn't right about him. I decided I would ask Buck about it.  
"Hey Buck, can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked. We walked a bit outside the cave and sat down. "You know Azer?" I started.  
"Yeah that kid. Met him yesterday actually. He was just out on his own watching you from a safe distance." He said.  
"What?! He was watching me?" I said alarmed.  
"Yep, then he saw me and we just sorta became friends really. He lives on a giant boat made of ice, you know." He said. I decided to leave it at that and walked back into the cave and fell asleep near Shira and the cubs.

* * *

**Really short! I'm quite busy and needed to get this up now or I probably wouldn't have the chance to later, so ya. I think I have a thing with mystery charcters since I've done about 3 in total but whatever. Now review to save Crash and Eddie!**  
**(Crash and Eddie about to be eaten by a bird. And no, playing dead will not help them!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Happy Family**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_(Shira's P.O.V)_

I woke upat the usual time with the rest of the herd. I cuddled my cubs close while Diego went hunting for us. Sid bunddled over to me.  
"You know it would be much less hassle if they were vegetarian." He said to me. I simply shook my head at him as it was enough to make him leave me in peace. Lotus nudged me and looked up at me with her big eyes.  
"Shira, tell me about when you were a pirate." She smiled hopefully. I sighed before giving into her cuteness.  
"Okay. Well the captin was a silly big monkey and their was a happy little easter bunny rabbit and a jolly kangeroo. Also there was a stinky skunk, a floppy-hoppy seal and a nice birdie." I told her. I knew I had lied about everyone but I couldn't tell her the truth could I?  
"What was the boat like?" She asked.  
"A giant chunk of ice with lots of fruit and a big tree trunk in the middle."  
"Hmm... Buck! I need to ask you something!" She called over to the weasle.  
"Not now! I'm arguing with my wife!" Buck yelled back. Looking over to him, I saw he had a stone to his ear and he was yelling down it.  
"What did you want to ask him?" I asked Lotus.  
"It's about my new friend Azer."  
"Oh yeah, I saw him last night. Well I bet you're getting along fine." I winked at her. She blushed and looked away before replying.  
"Actually Buck says he lives on a giant boat made of ice." A shiver ran through me. My mind flipped back to Gutt and everything that happened when Manny, Diego, Grannt and Sid had came along.  
"Well maybe you shouldn't go home with him yet. It's err... rude." It was the best excuse I could think of. Maybe I was worrying too much? It may not be Gutt after all. Buck had just slammed the rock down and walked over to us.  
"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" He said casually. Lotus was about to answer when I cut in.  
"What do you know about Azer's family?" I said trying not to look worried.  
"That lot? Quite a strange bunch like us lot really. I haveb't spoken to any of them but I've seen them alright. Two sabers counting Azer, the other is probably his Dad, a kangeroo, a skunk, a bunny, a seal, and some monkey. They're quite a rough bunch really." Buck explained. Lotus looked at me confussed for minute and then she realized.  
"Azers a pirate! He's on the same crew Shira was!" She cheered. She didn't realize that this wasn't a time to be happy. The rest of the herd came over and we talked about what we should do. Diego had just entered the cave and after we fed the cubs I told him about Azer. I got everything Lotus knew out of her and she told me that he'd been watching her. More like stalking to me. I told her that he was dangerous and she couldn't play with him anymore. She wasn't happy but didn't question me. For most of the day we tried to make a plan of what to do. At midday we decided to simply wait and see if they would attack or just leave us. This wasn't a time to fight, not yet anyway. Luna and Onami just blinked at us while we were disscusing. They tried copying are words and even learnt a few new sentances. The ones they kept repeating was _'Pirates must go bye-bye!'. _Soon they were talking more and more and we couldn't get them to shut up. I was proud of them and so was Diego. The cubs were saying things and I think they actually understood what they were saying. They were jumping around the cave side by side getting a lot of 'coos' and 'awws' from everyone. By nightfall they had settled down and fell fast asleep. Even though we were perfectly safe in the cave I couldn't stop worrying.

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

Everyone else was asleep, even Onami and we always fall asleep at the same time. Mummy had fallen asleep after everyone else but she looked worried. I waddled over to the foot of the cave and looked out over the forest. At the end of the island was the bluey water and I asw a giant lump sailing across it slowly. Out of nowhere a storm hit with rain, thunder and lighning. I ran over to Daddy and cuddled up to him. I sat there and thought for abit. Out of me and Onami, I was the smarter one but Onami was older, braver and stronger. He took after Daddy mostly but he was abit like Mummy. I was mostly like Mummy but a bit like Daddy. I must take after someone else as well because I see things, things that no one else in the herd sees. Sometimes I see things that's going to happen. Right now I'm seeing the future and I see lots of things that's going to happen but I don't understand alot of it. I see lots of fighting and the strange weasel getting hurt and he won't open up his eyes again. I see Auntie Lotus and her friend running away and he's saying sorry over and over. I see scary things and scary people. I don't want any of it to happen but I know it will.

* * *

**That's this chapter done for you guys! Lots of questions to be asked about the next chapter, I suppose. Also I've decided to only try to kill charcter everyother chapter! I know I'm strange! R&R for more stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:** I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Happy Family**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_(Onami's P.O.V)_

I woke up at the sound of birds. Looking around I knew I wasn't at home, that was for sure. A thick vine was around me, tieing me to a tree trunk but I didn't notice that till a few minutes later. I just realized I was on a giant ice boat-thing. I felt stupid for not realizing that I was tied to a tree trunk on ice as soon as I woke up. Luna's the smart, cunning and sneaky one. My thoughts was interrupted by strange figures coming towards me. I would have asked questions but I wasn't as good at speaking like Luna, mostly I just copy what she says. I had lots to say but at the time I had only just learnt to speak but I wasn't good at all at it.  
"Aye Aye little Saber. What lovely eyes you have" A giant monkey with bad breath smiled at me. He was referring to my blue eyes that were the same as Mummies. I tried to give him a growl, the way Daddy does but it came out as a squeak.  
"Definitely a fighter!" He laughed. Looking around I saw two other sabers, a skunk, a kangeroo, a birdie and a giant seal with a smiley face. "You must be Shira's cub mustn't you? Well if you're looking for that sister of yours with the same retched fur as Shira, we drowned her!" The over grown monkey laughed evily. I would have burst into tears then and there but somehow deep down, I knew Luna was still alive. She was my twin, my other half. I knew her better than anyone else. I knew she was special, with special powers. I would not cry infront of the pirates. That's probably what they wanted. But where was Luna?

_(Diego's P.O.V)_

I woke up before everyone but Granny. She was sitting in the corrner calling for Precious. It wasn't a loud call, it was quiet and steady like she was summoning him. I left her to her craziness and scanned the cave. Manny, Ellie and Peaches were asleep together. Well not really, Manny was asleep on the ground but Ellie and Peaches were hanging on the branch hung over into the cave. Sid was asleep on the ground, which was strange for him. I had asked him about it last night but he said he was trying a new investion, 'the pillow'. He had gathered some cotton growing in the forest and had somehow stuck it all together. Buck was sleeping near the back of the cave and Lotus was a few feet forward from him. Shira was cuddled up with me. But something was missing. Luna, Onami, Crash and Eddie! Just as I realized that I spotted Crash and Eddie on the other side of Shira cuddled up against her sliver fur. I didn't have time to be jealous, my cubs were missing! I woke Shira and the rest of the herd. Straight away we decided that it was the pirates.  
"Ellie, Peaches, Granny and Lotus you're going to stay behind while the rest of us raid theship, save the cubs and kill the pirates." Manny explained. Their was no objections, not even a groan from Lotus. Before we left the cave we disscused with Shira what are best chance would be to get the cubs back.  
"If Gutt survived the sirens then he'll be stronger than ever. He'll probably have new crew members aswell. Wait a minute! Lotus's friend Azer's part of Gutt's crew! I forgotten all about that!" Shira said. She was trying hard not to let her self cry, I could tell. Losing the cubs is torture to her and me but mostly for Shira because she knows more about Gutt and what he may do to them. Lotus ran over to us to tell us more about Azer.  
"He is part of that crew. I know he's fast and strong and his farthers part of the crew aswell. He's been watching me and probably the rest of the herd. They probably know everything about us." She said glumly.  
"Well you go play with Peaches at the back of the cave Lotus. It's safer at the back than near the front of the cave," Shira ordered. "Now then, if we can we should create a distraction like you guys did before with the hyrax. It would be easier and safer than trying to kill them. This is my plan..."

Me, Buck, Shira, Manny, Sid, Crash and Eddie ran through the forest. We were heading to the cove and me and Shira ran at the front.  
"Diego, what if we can't get them back? What if they're dead? What if I never see my cuddly, cunning Luna again? Or my brave, strong fighting Onami again? Why can't we just be a Happy Family?" She whispered to me. A single tear fell down her furry cheak and at that moment I knew I would die defending my cubs and Shira if I had to. I knew I would have a slow and painful death if it meant I could save them. I knew I would never forgive myself if it was too late when we got there.

* * *

**Wow. Sort of depressing in that last bit! Anyway, where is Luna if she's not on the ship and not with the herd? Why did Azer let this happen? How will the herd save Onami and fing Luna? Stay tuned if you want to find out what happens next! By the way, review to save Ellie. (Shows Ellie trapped in lava falls and about to burn to death!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Happy Family**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_(Shira's P.O.V)_

As we drew nearer to Switchback Cove I wasn't convinced my plan would work. It was dangerous for the person being the distraction and that was me. It had to be me, I was the only one that could distract Gutt and his crew long enough. We came to the end of the forest and the rest of the herd hung back.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to distract them?" Diego asked me for the tenth time.  
"No, I can do it. Remember not to sneak onto the ship till I've got them all distracted." I told him. He nuzzeled me before I was running to the ship. I didn't look back or Gutt might realize they were there. I boarded the ship and just stood there. Familliar, but horrible, faces stared back at me.  
"Long time no see, Shira," Gutt hissed at me. "I knew you'd come for you're cubs sooner or later." He said, his crew closing in on me.  
"Where are they?" I shouted at him.  
"Oh, the cubs? Ones right here," He said, reveling Onami tied to the tree trunk running through the centre of his new ship. "The other? Poor mite couldn't swim to save her self." He grinned.  
"You're lieing. She outsmarted you, didn't she? Big old captin Gutt couldn't beat a mammoth, a saber and now a little cub." I laughed in his face. I knew if I kept this up much longer, I'd be dead. But I knew my distraction was working. "And I bet you'll just get you're crew to finish me off because you're just a coward. You can't handle me. You're afraid." As I finished my last sentance he jumped at me.  
I clawed and bit at him for all it was worth. Gutt's crew crowded around us in a circle yelling abuse at me but none would dare join the fight. While we were fighting I saw Sid out of the corrner of my eye untie Onami. I couldn't turn my head to see them or Gutt would have realized. Pain shot through me as Gutt gripped me by the neck. As all was going black I saw Sid running away with Onami to safety and the rest of the herd running to my rescue...

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

I stumbled through the forest as quick as I could. I had seen what was happening even though I had escaped from the pirates and ran far away. It was so clear and I knew my 'special poweres' were becoming stronger. What I had seen the previous night wasn't true. Azer wasn't sorry at all, he was truly the bad guy. Why my powers made me see what I did, I'll never know but what I did see was Mummy was distracting the pirates and then she was fighting and then she was dead. Or uncontious. I kept trying to think of the positive things, but in truth there wasn't much positive at all. I was soon by the cove and silently snook onto the ship. Lots of blood and lots of fighting. I searched hoplessly for Onami before realizing he wasn't even on the ship. I dodged around the pirates and the herd members. None had realized I was their. Just as I was about to make my second escape from the boat, a pair of hairy feet landed infront of me.  
"Bye bye little saber." He growled at me, about to gut me inside out. I was frozen, I couldn't run or even scream. My feet was stuck and wouldn't obey me. My throat was hoarse and my heart was pounding too hard. Just as I thought it was all over, a figure jumped over my head and pinned down Gutt.  
Gaining my wit, I ran and ran. I wasn't sure where I was running but I couldn't stop. I thought I was running towards the herd's cave but when I opened my eyes I wasn't even close. I walked slwoly through the forest, my thoughts taking over and then I bumped into something or maybe someone. It was a all too familliar someone. I'd never seen him in person accept once. All the other times I saw him was through the future. I growled at Azer, the devil who caused all the trouble my herd was in. He was slightly bigger than me and probably 2 or 3 years older.  
"Drop dead." I spat at him. He collapsed to the ground silently. In all my life (Even if my life hasn't been long at all) I never thought just saying 'drop dead' would kill someone. But then again maybe it was normal? I wanted to belive that but I knew it wasn't normal. I was a freak. A freak that killed a pirate but not just any pirate. The pirate my Auntie was in love with. Well she thought she was in love with him but I can see that she'll meet someone a million times better. I saw him clearly in my mind, through my powers. Suddenly a thought occured to me. I was a murder. I didn't have to kill him, I could have ran but I didn't. I looked down at his stained pelt. I was surprized blood was over him when I didn't even attack him. Maybe that was part of my powers, my curse. Instead of pitying him I spat on him before kicking dirt over his lifeless body. I ran after that. I didn't care where I ended up at but I wanted to be home most of all. Thoughts raced in and out of my mind. Was I a murder? Before I told him to drop dead I saw a glint in his eyes and I know he would have killed me first, so maybe it dosen't count? I looked up at the lunar moon. I wondered if the moon had something to do with my powers. My name was Luna, my pelt was the same colour and I had powers that were outta this world. Soon I saw the fire from he herd's cave and raced back there. As I entered I saw the herd wounded, accept Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Onami, Granny and Lotus. Was it all my fault?

* * *

**Man, I can't belive all thats just happened and I'm the author! Tell me what you thought and what you'd like to happen next! I hope you're enjoying this so far! It's getting harder to write but I don't care one fruitcake!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dislcamier: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Happy Family**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_(Diego's P.O.V)_

Luna entered the cave and I limped over to her. She bursted out into tears and kept saying it was all her fault and she was cursed. I cuddled her close and looked into her emerald eyes.  
"Luna you are not cursed, this isn't you're fault. Gutt would have kidnapped someone else if it wasn't you or Onami. Stop crying now and come see you're mother." I told her gentely. She ran over to Shira while I limped over. One of my back legs were injured badly. Most of us had injuries Manny was bleeding on his side, Buck sprained his wrist, Crash and Eddie had hurt they're tails and Shira was still uncontious. Luna cuddled up with Shira and Onami while I layed at the foot of the cave. Shira was uncontious and she lucky not to be dead. I tackled Gutt just before he could kill her and for most of the battle, Shira was just laying in the middle of the ship. I would have dragged her away to safety but everytime I turned around, they're was another pirate waiting to kill. Hours later the fight was still going on and when I had the chance to drag Shira away I spotted Luna . She was numb with fear and I knew how it felt. Gutt was standing right infront of her and would have finished her life. I tackled him for the second time and it cost me the injury of my leg but it didn't matter. Onami and Luna was safe and unharmed but I couldn't say the same for Shira. I limped back over to cuddle up with the cubs. She was breathing faintly but it was hard to make out. Looking around the cave it seemed as if we were never going to be a happy family.

_(Shira's P.O.V)_

Slowly I opened one eye then the other. I saw 3 mammoths, 4 sabers, 2 sloths, 2 possums and a weasle. I felt weak, tired and could barely breath.  
"Where am I?" I asked. My question echoed around the cave we were in. I felt small cubs cuddled up at me, they were all looking up at me with big eyes.  
"Mummy?" Two of the small sabers chorused together. The other cub blinked at me.  
"Shira? Do you remember me? I'm you're little sister." The other cub cried gentely. The rest of the herd gathered around me asking questions. A golden saber looked me in the eyes.  
"Shira, I'm Diego remember? You lost you're memory after Gutt strangled you uncontious." He told me desperately. Fear took over me. Gutt was the evil monkey that runined my life. I couldn't remember my life before the pirates but I remember Gutt. I don't remember any one in the cave though. All the cubs looked up at me, tears in they're eyes. One of the smallest cubs looked into my eyes and it was like she was reachinginto me, through my eyes.  
"You do remember." She whispered faintly. Everything flashed before me, the past becoming clearer.  
"Luna... you're my cub and so is... Onami." I said clearly. Luna hd healed me and I felt her energy all around us. It was overwhelming. No one else could feel her power but me and her and she knew it. My eyes fell across everyone and I said their names one by one. Then I reached Diego. I didn't need to say anything I simply leaned forward and kissed him. Some 'awwws' went around the cave but I didn't care less.  
"What happened to the pirates?" I asked looking around like a lost puppy. Some glances came were passed between the herd before Manny spoke.  
"Only Azer and his farther survived and I'm pretty sure they want revenge." He said uncomfortably. I felt Luna freeze against me and Lotus spoke up.  
"I want Azer dead! He's a - " But she was cut off by Luna breaking out into a loud sobs.  
"I killed Azer! I'm cursed! I'm evil and I am - " This time Luna was cut off by me.  
"You killed Azer? He's about 5 years older than you!" I said in disbelief.  
"I told him to drop-dead and he did!" Luna wailed. I hugged her closer and Diego spoke up.  
"If Azers dead then his farthers going to want revenge for sure." Diego announced. Luna started saying how she's doomed us all and she's bad luck but then Onami whispered to her and she stopped dead in her wails.  
"Look I'm sure we can kill one saber, can't we?" Ellie had a point. The herd took out a crew of pirates so I think we could take out one saber easily.  
"I'm going to go see Precious, she needs me! She's been calling for me!" Granny said rushing out the cave. No one tried stopped her, no one could ever stop Granny from seeing Precious.  
"Does anyone know anything about Azer's farther? I have a bad feeling about him." Lotus whimpered. I glanced over at Onami and I could tell he had something to say. I knew he wasn't as good with words as Luna or Lotus but he was getting there.  
"Onami? Sweetie have you got anything to say?" I asked him. He nodded his head and everyone was staring at him.  
"He name Wes." He mumbled. Everyone else looked disappointed but not me. I knew Wes.  
"Wes? No, sweetie that's not true." I said desperetly.  
"Yes I hear pirate say it." Onami said as well as he could. The herd was glancing at me, waiting for a reply. Deigo looked confussed and then remembered what I had once told him.  
"Wes? That saber who was in you're old pack? The one you're sister Hela loved but he didn't love her back and he loved... you?" Diego asked quietly. I gave a little nod. The herd was looking anxious now.  
"So do you know any of his weaknesses?" Ellie asked. I racked my brains and I could remember him clearly. Too clearly. He was strong, fast, clever and wasn't even scared of water. I remember he would do anything I asked of him and would be a softie when I was around, kinda like Diego. Yet he was deadlyer than Diego and woouldn't hesitate to kill, ever.  
"The only weakness for him is... me." I mumbled quietly. I could tell Diego wasn't liking this one bit and I knew he would stick his claws into him the first chance he got. I walked over to him and nuzzled him gentely.  
"So? What's are plan?" Manny asked me. I looked around all the faces in the cave. Every pait of eyes were on me and I knew it was up to me to come up with something, anything. It was up to me to stop are problems so we could simply be a Happy family again.

* * *

**Hope you likey! Please R&R! I have no idea how this stroy will come to an end but that's good because it means I can just carry it on till I think of something! Review to save Shira! (Shows Shira about to die because of Gutt... AGAIN!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Happy Family**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_(Deigo's P.O.V)_

I don't like this one bit. Shira's plan is crazy, plain crazy. Her plan is to find him soften him up and when he least expects it, kill him. I have lots of worries about her plan like if he takes one look at her and just kills her, that wouldn't be good at all. Or if they get along really well... too well. Maybe he will convince her to run away with him. Okay that last ones crazy. I'm just getting nervous I'm going to loose her but I know Shira wouldn't ever abandon the herd... or me. We don't have a plan to find this 'Wes' guy anyway. Shira thinks if she just wanders around in the forest she'll find him. That's stupid but it's better than nothing. She dosen't want any of the herd around when she finds him either, she thinks he'll know because he's so smart and cunning and everything. It's dawn and Grannys just entered the cave in a huff.  
"I went to the cove to see Precious but there's some sabers prancing around like they own the place! They tried to eat me so I hit 'em with my stick and they went on saying the Qana pack will have it's revenge. Pure folly if you ask me. Now where's my darlings?" She said scrambling over to her grandkids. She had taken a likeing to Luna and Onami but mostly Onami. She says he's the grandson she wish Sid was. Shira ran over to me and was whispering urgently.  
"The Qana pack was my old pack! The one I was in and they worshipped me before Hela forced me to leave. Wes might have went back to them and told them and told them about me being on the island!" She panted. This was bad. A whole pack of pirates and then the next day a pack of sabers? Most injuries had been cured though like Buck and the possums. Bucks was only a sprainted wrist and barely even hurt and the possums had 'broken tails' as they called it but it wasn't anything major. They said that being around Luna helped them heal better, strangly.  
"We need to tell the herd about this." I told Shira. We gathered the herd around the fire that Sid had made and Shira told them about the Qana pack on the island and how she use to be a part of it. That morning the herd was quite depressed but not Granny. She didn't understand what was going on at all.  
"Lets just wack 'em like there's no tomorrow!" She shouted over and over. We sat there for a while just mumbling to each other for most the morning. Buck interupted the quiet of the cave when his rock was 'ringing'. No one accept Buck could hear it ringing, of course. He argued on the rockphone till midday and then slammed it down.  
"Me and my Wife are no longer together!" He declared.  
"What the pineapple?" Sid asked.  
"Yes, I am a free man once more!" He cheered.  
"Why did you break up?" Lotus asked with big eyes.  
"She was acusing me of never being home with her and drinking away all her berries." Buck went on.  
"Berries? But isn't that-" I cut Lotus off.  
"Hahaha, Sweetie berries are just... weasle food specialy desgined for... adventures?" I explained pathetically.  
"So can I have berries then?" Lotus teased Shira.  
"Absolutely not! No sister of mine is taking berries! How could you bring that up Buck?!" Shira nagged to Lotus. Lotus fell about laughing and soon we all were laughing.  
"Shira do you want me to teach Lotus to hunt while you stay with the cubs?" I asked her.  
"Sure but be careful of that pack on the island."She replied.  
"Don't worry. Come on Lotus, we're going hunting!" I grinned. We walked side by side out the cave and to the forest. Soon I was teahcing Lotus about scents and to stay quiet. In truth, there wasn't much to teach. She was a natural. Soon we had one big elk we were digging into. Just as we had finished the elk, we heard rustling in the bushes. Lotus hid behind me as figures appered from the bushes. Sabers.  
"Give us the cub and you can go free." The biggest snarled at me. I growled back. There was no way I would let them hurt my little sister-in law. She was like a blood sister to me and I felt the same way about Lotus that Shira does about her. Shira was blown away when she had found out she had a sister and I could just imagine the misery she would have if Lotus was ripped away from her.  
"Back off." I grolwed again.  
"You don't know what you're getting you're self into... pal." Another saber hissed. Soon they were attacking and I was fighting for life. Not my life but Lotus's life. I was getting weaker every claw, every bite. I was knocked out by the pack leader. And as my vision as bluring, I saw Lotus be dragged away screamig.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! Ya I know it's a bit rushed but I want to upload once a day and I'm a busy-bee today! Muffin-Girl out, Peace! :) (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Happy Family**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_(Lotus's P.O.V)_

I scream for Diego but it's no use, he's knocked out. I see a small line of blood trickling down from his side but thank god it's not much. A sabers dragging me away, I kick for all it's worth but it's no use. After a few hours we arrive in a clearing that's on the other side of the island. I see a dark-golden saber with hazel eyes sitting in the middle. Memories flood back from the past.  
"Mummy!" I scream and the saber dragging me lets go and I run to her. She cuddles me close like she won't let go but she does. I look around the Qana pack but I don't reconise any faces. Then the whole pack is in lines in front of me bowing down before me. I had forgotten that they think I'm a goddess. I give the smallest of sighs and sabers sourround me asking if I'm okay and if there's anything they can do for me.  
"All I ask is to be alone with Mummy!" I declare. The sabers scatter leaving me alone with my mother. Suddenly I feel awkward but mother dosen't notice.  
"My dear little cub! It's been so long since I last layed eyes on you but where is Sabeena, you're twin? Where is my darling Shira?" Mother says.  
"Sabeena is... dead. Hela killed her." I say uncomftably.  
"Hela! I am ashamed to call her my own daughter! I bet she did it after we kicked her out of the pack for revenge but did she kill Shira too?" Mother sighed.  
"No! Shiras alive! It was one of her herd members that saved me from death." I say carefully. I can't say too much or the Qana pack will be looking for Shira.  
"A herd? What's shira doing in a herd? Never mind, we must find her an-" Mother was cut off when a big saber entered the clearing. I could only just remember him by his looks, he was none-other than Wes.  
"Yarna, I see you have found you're long lost daughter, Lotus. Well I have found the other, Shira." He said confidently. "Gutt and his crew were wanting revenge on her herd, kidnapped her cubs and she came looking. I saw her with my very eyes!" He continued.  
"Well where is Gutt and the crew?" Mother asked.  
"Actually, Shira's herd fought back and killed Gutt and the crew. I think they're responsible for Azer's death also." He said never taking his eyes off me. He didn't seem to bothered about the death of his own son but then a thought occured to me.  
"So is the Qana pack friends with those pirates?" I asked confussed.  
"Yes, they saved us from the earthquake thing and brought us here." Mother explained. I was peaicing together more and more now. "Anyway Shira has cubs now?" Mother asked Wes.  
"Yes, two cubs. One boy and one girl." Wes told her. "And the girl cub has the gift." He said grandly.  
"What? Really! You're not mistaken?" She asked carefully. I couldn't take much more of this now. They were talking about Luna and the whole herd knew she had a special power or two. But everything was too much for my head.  
"Uh, well bye then Mummy! I'll vistit again soon!" I said running before they could stop me. I knew sabers were chasing me as I ran to the side of the island I had all ready explored. I dodged to and fro from their pounces, gaining my speed. Mother wasn't how I remembered at all. She was scary now and I was sure she didn't love me or Shira at all. It didn't hurt like you may think. I didn't really care actually. Soon I was in the cave and burried myself behind Shira. The herd gathered around me and to my relief, Diego was there. I explained everything and one thing was clear. We had to kill all of the Qana pack.

It was a quiet night after they knew what happened with the Qana pack and when everyone was asleep, Shira woke me up.  
"Lotus? Listen, when we attack the Qana pack or if they attack us, run. Run or just hide in a safe place with Luna. If they know about Luna and her... gift, they won't stop till they get it. It's a old legend passed down geniration after geniration. Born of the Qana pack is three like none other. The youngest has a gift to be used why the other two must die. I think the legend is talking about you, me and Luna. If so, you and me will have to be sacrificed while Luna lives. This is why we must take out all the Qana pack or they won't stop till the legend come a reality. It's actually happened before and history keeps repeating it's self. Tomorrow we attack before they do. Sid will talk to the hyrax to see if they shall join us. You, Luna, Onami, Granny, Peaches and Ellie won't fight and you must stay safe, okay?" Shira explained. It made my shoulders feel heavy hearing all of that. Just when I thought I could sleep, she carried on. "Hunny, I know it's a lot to take on board but don't worry, I promise soon we'll be one big happy family." She wispered softly in my ear. That pulled the weight of my my shoulders and that night I fell asleep dreaming of our happy family.

* * *

**Gave me** **a headache writing this because I kept getting confussed but whatyeva! Now who wants to see a molehog dance?  
(Throws starfished at Louis.) DANCE THOSE COCONUTS OFF LITTLE RAT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Happy Family**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_(Luna's P.O.V)_

Since it wasn't a secret about my 'powers' now, the her dwanted me to heal them for the battle and whenever one of them or a hyrax was injured they wanted me to heal them. Sid has already spoken to the leader hyrax and they would join us in battle. Apparently, the Qana pack was killing and eating hyrax so they wanted their revenge. Mummy says she wants me to be careful with my magic and not to over work myself. Onami is saying that he'll protect me from any big bad sabers that want to hurt me or anything. I'm glad Onamis older than me because that means he can take care of me. I've been teaching him to talk better so now he never stops talking. Right now Buck is telling me and Onami the story of how he met the herd before Shira, Granny and Lotus joined. Me and Onami listened, completely sucked into it. He was telling us about the great beast: Rudy. He was showing us Rudy's tooth.  
"A eye for a tooth, a nose for a chind and a butt for a - Well it's a old saying but not a very good one" He told us. We fell about laughing, though I didn't quite understand.  
"Okay sabers and saberess," Daddy said, tickling the top of Onami, Lotus and my head. "Breakfast is served!" He finished, laying down a antelope he caught. We all started eating and Sid was ranting on about how we could have a figure like his one day if we were vegetarian. Everyone was eating big breakfasts for the battle that was today. Ellie had convinced Manny she would join the fight and so had Granny with her stick and Precious if he wasn't busy.  
"How could Precious be busy? He's a giant whale, I bet all he does is eat all day!" Manny exclaimed.  
"Well then he's just like you, PuddingBowl!" Granny said wacking Manny with her stick. I remembered Manny telling everyone that some of the other animals on the island would join in the fight too, like Peaches boyfriend Ethan.  
"Auntie Peaches, is Ethan my boyfriend too if he's yours?" Lotus asked with her big eyes shining. That caused alot of laughter but me, Onami and Lotus didn't understand why.  
"Okay everyone! The battle shall start in an hour at the cleaing just passed our side of the island." Manny anounced. "Ellie, stay close to me okay?"  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Ellie smiled but I could tell she wasn't sure. Most of the herd set off and as Mummy was leaving the cave she winked over at Lotus who winked back. Well she couldn't wink yet so she justed blinked. I knew there was something Mummy had told her that she didn't tell me.  
"Right cubs! Let's, um... How about I tell you about the time I met Santa!" Peaches grinned.

_(Diego's P.O.V)_

Practically all the animals on our side of the island was joining in for the fight. I knew the pack we were facing were strong. They had proven it in the forest when I was teaching Lotus to hunt. I had stayed knocked out for hours so the herd came looking and woke me up. Shira was devestated about Lotus and I blamed myself for it all. We had all went back to the cave to plan out our revenge to get Lotus back but she came running in so it was alright. Not alright but better than before. In the clearing we were facing the Qana pack, each of us picking the saber we'd go for first. The Qana pack was huge, bigger than any pack I had ever seen. I had heard of the Qana pack before I met Shira and I knew they attacked other packs and forced them to join the Qana pack or they'd die. I scanned the line of sabers looking for the pack leader, Wes. Wes would die by my claws, I'd make sure of it. I couldn't see him anywhere but before I had time to ponder this, the fight had started. I jumped on any saber I could giving them a quick death so I could move on to the next. It was hard to kill the pack members without stepping on a hyrax but I did my best.  
When ever I had the chance, I looked around to find Shira and soon we were fighting side by side. I asked her about We and she said she hadn't seen him before or during the battle. She seemed worried and I could tell it was about the cubs. She told me she had to run back and check on the cubs just to be sure they were safe and that she would be back in 10 minutes or lesss if they were safe. I nodded before she disapeared onto the other side of the battle. More and more sabers were appearing out of no where but then more and more would fall to the ground dead. Soon there was 14 sabers left but they wouldn't give up. I saw Ellie telling injured animals to go to our cave so they could be healed and then I remembered Shira! It was more than 10 minutes and she wasn't back yet! I sprinted off towards to cave, leaving behind me the blood of fallen sabers and other animals. When I reached the cave I skidded inside and saw a big saber gentely pressing his claw against Shira's neck. He couldn't kill Shira, he wouldn't kill Shira and he definately shouldn't kill Shira. I was about to race forward when he stopped me.  
"Move forward and I'll kill her but not just Shira..." He smiled evily. Peaches and the cubs appeared from behind him looking utterly terrified.  
"You know you really shouldn't kill Shira..." I trailed off, winking at Luna. She looked at me with doubt in her eyes but I knew she had to do it even if it made her a murder. Wes turned to look at Luna with confustion written over his face, yet he wouldn't loosen his grip over Shira's neck. Luna looked up at him with her big eyes before whispering

"Drop Dead"

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH... Did Luna kill Wes or didn't it work? Will everything be okay now or not? What will happen if Wes dosn't die? I really don't know if Wes should die next chapter or after a few more chapters so tell me what you think should happen!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: Happy Family**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_(Shira's P.O.V)_

As soon as Luna had said the 2 cursed words, Wes dropped dead like she commanded him to. I ran over his dead body to my cubs, Lotus and Peaches. We hugged it out for a few minutes before the rest of the herd and other some other animals entered the cave.  
"All the sabers in the Qana pack dropped dead on the clearing, we wondered if..." Manny trailed off.  
"Yep, all courtesy of my little Luna." I smiled. "She killed the pack leader so I suppose the rest of the Qana pack died with him." I shrugged. Crash and Eddie gasped before bowing down befre Luna.  
"Ugh, seriously uncle Crash and uncle Eddie!" Luna moaned.  
"Well you know Crash and Eddie found some possum girls when we were fighting." Ellie grinned nudging her brothers.  
"Oh really?" I said pretending to be jelous.  
"Oh yeah, Shira it's nothing personal but there more... are type." Eddie mumbled.  
"Well why don't you invite them over tonight?" I smiled. Then I remembered the other animals in the cave. "So who are these?" I asked Manny.  
"They need to be healed and I thought Luna could help them." Manny explained. So one by one the animals came in and sat in front of Luna while she healed them. It took till late evening and she was exhausted after. We had a great feast that night and Crash and Eddie's friends came along too, Letia and Keshia, they were twins aswell. Through the dinner Diego was doing his best to embaress Crash and Eddie for a bit of payback. Ethan and Louis came too so Peaches could have someone to talk with. Buck chatted away about how the dino world was doing since the herd had left, Granny was playing with Onami, Luna and Lotus were talking about girly stuff and Diego and I snuggled up together. Ellie asked if Letia and Keshia would join the herd and they both agreed with big smiles. After we had our feast, we danced around a big fire Sid had made and sang songs for most the night. We all watched the sunrise and made a wish at dawn and instead of saying it in our heads, we shouted it out so the rising sun could hear us.

We were a happy herd that night. Actually no, not a happy herd - a happy family once again. This time I hope it's not ruined by evil sisters, evil pirates or a evil pack of sabers all wanting revenge. It's funny how we have alot of evil enimies...

_(Buck's P.O.V)_

"Hey!" I called out to everyone. "Um, I think I'll be leaving. You guys are a happy family and I'd love to stay but my wife needs me..." I announced.  
"You're wife? I thought you broke up?" Manny asked.  
"Well yes but we talked it out and she needs me and all the mushy stuff between Manny and Ellie, Diego and Shira, Peaches and Ethan, Crash and Letia, Eddie and Keshia, made me realise that I need my wife and actually, no matter how naggy she is, I need her." I told the herd.  
"I know just how you feel." Manny smiled at me.  
"Wait, so you think I'm naggy?" Ellie asked, eyebrow raised.  
"What? Naggy? Who said anythink about nagginess? Uh, nagginess is... cute?" Manny tried to explain. We all laughed and as everyone fell asleep I walked out the cave and made my way back tothe dino world, where me and my wife belonged.

THE END

* * *

**So what ya think? Short ending chapter but what ever. I had a super bad day today so I wrote this chapter really bitter but then I deleted it and started again so it took me a few hours in total. I might work on another story for the cubs, Luna and Onami. If I do I'll try to involve Letia and Keshia since they just appeared out of nowhere. Untill next time IceAgers!**


End file.
